It is known to focus beams of electromagnetic radiation onto samples, such as in the practice of ellipsometry, and said focusing can be achieved using refractive or reflective optics. Numerous Patents provide insight this in general, but a particularly relevant one is U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,818 to Johs et al. This Patent is specifically disclosed as it describes a “Beam Folding Optics”, (best shown in FIG. 5 thereof), that comprises four similar mirrors oriented such that reflections from the first and second thereof define a plane of incidence that is substantially orthogonal to a plane of incidence formed by reflections for the third and fourth thereof. The result of applying said Beam directing Optics is to direct a beam of electromagnetic radiation in a desired direction that is other than along a locus of a beam input to said system, but because of polarization state change cancellation effects of reflections from the first two mirrors, and reflections from the last two mirrors, the system has essentially no effect on the polarization state of a beam exiting said Beam Folding Optics, as compared to that of a beam input thereto. Other Patents that describe the “Beam Folding Optics” are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,746,472; 7,746,471; 7,633,625; 7,616,319; 7,505,134; 7,336,361; 7,265,838; 7,277,171; 7,265,838; 7,215,424; 7,158,231; 6,859,278; 6,822,738; 6,804,004; and 6,549,282. Another, very recent Patent to Li et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,767,209, is disclosed as it describes forming angles between incoming and reflected beams of electromagnetic radiation. This is very different from forming angles between planes formed by two sets of incoming and reflected beams, however, as is done in the Present Invention. Additional Patents are further disclosed primarily as they describe beam focusing using mirrors. Said additional Patents are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,790,659; 5,048,970; 5,608,526; 5,798,837; 5,917,594; 6,600,560; 6,734,967; 6,795,185; 6,819,423; 6,829,049; 6,943,880; 7,095,498; 7,130,039; 7,184,145; 7,248,364; 7,289,219; 7,359,052; 7,369,233; 7,505,133; 7,860,040 and 8,030,632.
The present invention builds on the insight provided primarily by the 818 patent, but adds focusing capability to the system by providing both convex and concave mirrors in a system that also utilizes the effect of substantially orthogonal planes, but does not require that four primary mirrors involved to be of similar construction.
It is also known that focusing elements, such as refractive lenses and lens systems, cause both diffraction and aberration to occur in a beam of electromagnetic radiation with which is interacts. It is also known that when the effective diameter of a beam of electromagnetic radiation which impinges on a focusing element is adjusted, the effects of diffraction and of aberration are affected oppositely. That is, as the beam cross-sectional area is increased, the effects of diffraction decrease, but the effects of aberration increase. This leads to a realization
that, for each wavelength in the beam, there should be a beam cross-sectional area such that the focusing lens performs “optimally”. That is, there exists a cross-section area such that Increase or decrease in cross-sectional area will cause combined diffraction or aberration to become worse, (ie. cause lens performance to be worse).
It is also well known that attenuation of the intensity of a beam of electomagnetic radiation which is caused to pass through a material is related to the extinction coefficient and thickness of the material via Beer's Law:Io=Ii(e−∝T).Therefore, either an increase in the value of extinction coefficient ∝, or a greater thickness (T) of a material, or a combination of both, can cause a greater attenuation of input intensity (Ii) of components of a beam of electomagnetic radiation which passes through a lens. This is to be contrasted with the situation where input Intensity (Ii) is attenuated by reflection or scattering from a surface of an aperture forming material. Further, it is noted that “reflection” implies a specular condition wherein an angle of incidence of an input beam of electromagnetic radiation component is equal to an angle of reflection; whereas “scattering”, while still indicating a deflection of a component of an electromagnetic beam away from transmission through a lens, does not have such a limitation on the angle at which a beam component is deflected.
With the present invention in mind a computer search for Patents and Published Applications was conducted. A few references were identified which are interesting as they relate to aberration corrections. For instance, a Patent to Lee et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,808 describes a planar lens which is designed to compensate chromatic aberration. Another Patent to Kimura, U.S. Pat. No. 6,865,025 provides another optical element for application in compensating aberration. And, a Published Patent Application by Miller et al., No. 2004/0032664 describes a color corrected lens. Other Patents and Published Applications identified are: